True love will always find away
by meandmybrokenheart
Summary: Natsu cheated Lucy leaves. What is her secrete? Can Natsu find her and win her back? Will Lucy have other plans for her and Natsu "relationship"? There is definite lemon in chapter 2 but maybe more will come (Definite yes on lemons...they are fun to write)
1. True love Lost love?

I have just recently decided to start writing fan fiction. I mostly have been reading and started to feel a little inspired so here is my first go. :) hope you all enjoy it.

Lucy and Natsu have been dating a for little over a year now. At first it was great they where in love and happy, but Lucy started to notice that Natsu what acting different. He hardley ever snuck in, he wouldn't kiss her or make love to her anymore. Lucy began to feel like she was becomming nothing to Natsu. Even at the guild he was constantly around Lisanna. Lucy understood that they where child hood friends but did that mean he would have to start ignoring her?

One day Lucy was getting dressed to go to the guild and her window was open. She heard Macao and Wakaba walking by talking. As she was getting ready to stick her head out to say hi she over hear their cconversation.

"Natsu is a real idiot." Macao said.

"You said it, he is suppose to love Lucy." Wakaba agreed.

"Yea, but you know what they say, childhood love will never go away." Macao stated.

"But he should atleast tell Lucy that he is with Lisanna now and stop leading her on." Wakaba said.

"No way! He has the best of both worlds, I say he should keep it up."

"Macao you dumb ass." Wakaba said hitting Macao on the shoulder.

Lucy felt like her heart stopped. She couldn't beleive it. The man she loved with everything in her no longer felt anything for her. Lucy just broke down and cried. Of all people to break her heart she never thought Natsu would be one of them. She felt completely helpless and hopeless. The love of her life was now the one killing her from the inside. Slowly her heartbreak and pain turned to anger and hate. She couldn't believe that after she gave him everthing he would turn around and turn it into nothing. She just couldn't believe it. She knew she was angry at Natsu. She knew she had no real friends at Fairy Tail. Real friends would tell her or make Natsu come clean, not let her look stupid and she new she would never be able to tell him the secrete she had been hiding for a whole month now. She knew she had to leave Fairy Tail. She would no longer stay in a place that treated her like she was an idiot that couldnt handle the truth.

Lucy finished getting dressed. She put on a black long sleeve v-neck and a blue jean mini skirt. She hooked her keys and whimp to the belt and put on some knee length leather boots. She walked to the guild a fire dancing in her eyes. As she turned to walk to masters office notice Natsu sitting extremely close to Lisanna. As soon as he saw her he jumped up to give her a hug and kiss. Lucy simply side-stepped his attemp at false affection and walked staight to masters office.

"Master, I'm leaving the guild. I have no realfriends here and do not wish to stay where I am not wanted. I just came to tell you goodbye. I will always love you and will never forget this guild. I have to leave now."

Master stood their not in shock but not as if he knew it was going to happen. He simply cried amd gave her a sack of money and said "Do not ever hesitate in comming back to us. You will forever be welcomed in these walls." He hugged her before she walked out.

Still completey ignoring Natsu, Lucy started walking to the guild doors. Some members watching others went back to their own conversations. As she was walking out of the doors she said " Goodbye everyone", but almost none of them notice the guild mark on her right hand disappearing.

The only one to notice was the one who broke her heart. Natsu noticed this and tried to run after her, but Lisanna grabbed his hand with a silent plea to stay. Natsu was torn, not knowing what to do he ran from Lisanna out of the guild to look for his beloved Lucy. He looked around for her but didnt see her, he sniffed for her sent but couldnt smel her.

His Luce was gone forever and it was all his fault.

I told you guys I'm fairly new to this so please tell me what you think :)

To be continued...


	2. It's too much

**Hey guys I know i just started this story and I'm updating already, but I don't really have a social life so yea. But please review and let me know. Haven't had many reviews, but I'm grateful for the ones I did receive. So thank you :) **

It has been about 3 years since Lucy left. Natsu hasn't been the same since. He is always irritable and agitated. He wouldn't even fight with anyone in the guild. When Lucy left Lisanna attempted a relationship with Natsu, though she soon realized that the only thing he would need her for is rough, meaningless, passionless sex. Lisanna wanted to tell Natsu she was done, but she thought she loved him. As she was walking to Natsu's house, a place she rarely visits, she noticed Happy flying with a small suitcase.

"Happy?, Where are you going?" Lisanna asked.

"Natsu isn't the same without Lucy, he is always depressed and sad. I'm so worried about him, but there isn't anything i can do. I tried everything to cheer him up, but nothing works. I just wish Lucy would come back and make Natsu feel better." Happy had tears falling from his eyes.

Lisanna broke down, "This is all my fault. If I hadn't insisted on something more than friendship Natsu wouldn't be this way and Lucy would still be here. I should have just stayed in Edolas."

Happy looked completely shocked, "No Lisanna, it isn't your fault. Maybe if Natsu had told the truth or if someone in the guild had warned Lucy then maybe it would be different."

"I don't know Happy, I still feel completely guilty for everyone's depression." Lisanna said.

"It's not your fault, I don't care how mad Lucy is she would never want you thinking like that ever. She would say Natsu should have told her the truth or someone should have stepped up and let her know. She would never want you thinking you shouldn't be here." Happy put a blue paw on Lisanna shoulder.

"Thanks Happy, but where are you going?"

"I'm going to stay with Charsle and Wendy for awhile." Happy had the worst look in his eye, like his best friend was just ripped from his paws.

"Ok, I'm going to see Natsu." with that they went their separate ways.

Lisanna walked straight in not bothering to knock, she knew he wouldn't answer. He was sitting on his couch not even bothering to move or speak to Lisanna. She moved to stand in front of him.

"Natsu we need to talk." Lisanna tried to put on a brave face, but noticing Natsu wasn't even paying attention to her.

"Natsu please listen to me." Lisanna begged him.

"No thanks Lisanna I have other things on my mind." With that Natsu stood up, gripped Lisanna's hips, pulling her into a passionless, loveless, empty kiss. Lisanna would have pulled away but it's his lips she constantly craved not ever being able to tell him to stop. He backed her up against his door. His kiss deepened as he started to hike up her skirt and wrap her legs around his waist.

Lisanna pulled away to catch her breath and Natsu kissed down her neck and across her collar bone. She clawed his back as she moaned her pleasure. Natsu was viciously attacking her neck as he started to pull his pants down and ripped her lace panties to shreds. Lisanna hissed as she felt the air hit her sweet spot. Natsu positioned himself at her entrance and shoved himself into her completely sheathed by Lisanna.

"Natsu..." Lisanna moaned his name loudly gripping his back as he started to pump into her.

Natsu growled clenched his teeth pounding into Lisanna as hard and fast as he could. Moans and grunts filled the room as Natsu relentlessly went at Lisanna.

"Ahh...Natsu...I'm so close...ah" Lisanna moaned

Natsu grunted as he continued his pleasant torture on Lisanna both so close. Natsu thrust a few more and times and Lisanna came clenching around him causing Natsu to grunt his release.

He put Lisanna down and walked out the door saying he was going on a mission.

Lisanna slid down the door and cried.

When Erza had found out that Lucy left the guild she had been mercilessly looking for her. She vowed she would find Lucy even if it was the last thing she would do. She has been on the train for hours following a lead to a small town just outside of Stella. She made it to the small city and asked around a few times holding a picture of Lucy. Finally a fruit vendor recognized the photo.

"Yea, that's she lives in a small house just outside of town in the east forest." He told Ezra.

"Thank you, so much sir. You forever have my gratitude." Erza smashed the poor mans head against her armor in an attempt for thanks.

It took Erza 20 minutes to reach the forest and only 10 before she walked to a house with four steps leading to a porch with a white and flowered swing. As she got closer she noticed a small sleeping figure on the swing. She stopped and noted the child's light pink hair and that stopped just at her shoulder. Not wanting to wake the young child Erza lightly knocked on the waited until someone was opening the door. Erza felt the tears pooling at her eyes as she saw her long lost friend.

Lucy looked completely shocked that Erza was standing at her door. She couldn't control her movements as she jumped out the door and through her arms around her friend who practically became her sister. They both cried until Erza pulled Lucy off of her pointing to the sleeping child on the swing.

"Oh, Nashi." Lucy said picking up the child and signaling for Erza to follow her inside. Lucy laid the sleeping child down on the couch, and she and Erza walked into the kitchen. "Let me make some tea." Lucy said.

"Um, thank you. Lucy if you don't mind me asking who is that child." Erza asked.

"That is my daughter, Nashi." Lucy said as if it was the most common thing ever.

"Your...daughter..." Erza looked completely caught off guard by this news, "You mean to tell me I'm an aunt."

Lucy laughed at the redness on Erza's cheeks, "Yes you're an aunt."

"Lucy..." Erza started not completely knowing how to phrase the question that was on her mind.

"Natsu is her father, Erza." Lucy said bluntly pulling out strawberry cake and cutting Erza a slice to go with her tea.

Erza sat there eyes wide at what Lucy just confirmed._ She couldn't believe it, well she could no a doubt due the child's pink hair, but Lucy had kept this from everyone. Is this the reason why she left?_ Erza thought. She was so lost in her own mind she didn't even notice when Nashi came in.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Nashi, said to Lucy.

"Here, why don't you sit up here next to Erza and have a piece of strawberry cake." Lucy said smiling to Nashi. Lucy placed Nashi on the stool next to Erza and placed a small piece of cake in front of her. The small child wasted no time shoving the cake in her mouth. Lucy laughed at her daughter a sad look in her eye.

"It's times like these she reminds me of her father." Lucy said, more to herself than anyone else in the room.

"The fire dagin mommy?" Nashi said, a mouth full of cake.

"Hahaha" Lucy giggled at her daughter, "Yes the fire dragon." Erza looked at her a smile growing on her watching the two interact.

"Tell me again mommy, about fairy tail." At this Erza looked stunned. _Lucy told her about Fairy Tail. But why?_ Erza thought.

"Well," Lucy began smiling at the child, " Fairy Tail is a magical guild, full of courageous and strong wizards. Mommy used to be apart of that guild but I had to leave. Your father and Erza, " she nodded at Erza, "are in that guild. See the emblem on her armor." Nashi turned her head and closely examined Erza's armor. "That is the symbol of a Fairy Tail wizard." Lucy said looking at her right hand where her emblem used to be. A tear almost falling.

"Punishment Princess." Virgo said popping her in the kitchen door.

"Virdo!" Nashi yelled jumping off of the stool and running into the spirits arms.

"Oh, hi Princess Nashi, how are you today?" Virgo said lifting up Nashi.

"I'm tood, where is Lotey?" She asked Virgo.

"He is coming a little later to read you a story." Virgo said.

"Oh, otay." Nashi seemed satisfied with that answer.

"Virgo please take Nashi upstairs and get her ready for bed." Lucy asked her spirit.

"No problem Princess. Oh, hello Erza." Virgo said smiling at Erza.

"Hey Virgo its nice to see you again." Erza said. She was just watching the seen unfold, watching how Nashi just sat in Virgo's arms with her father's signature smile. Erza felt so warm and at home in a house that was so foreign to her. She had really missed Lucy and know to have found with her own little bundle of joy made the long waited meeting much more heart warming. As soon as Virgo was carrying a singing Nashi up stairs to the bath Lucy turned to Erza.

"So how is everybody?" Lucy asked genuinely concerned about her old friends.

"Well Gray and Juvia are finally together, and Gajeel and Levy Redfox are getting ready to have their first child." Lucy nearly fainted at that news.

"Levy is married!" Lucy just about screamed. "How was the wedding? How long ago was it? who was the maid of honor? where did they honeymoon? how are Jet and Droy taking it? what did Levy wear? what did Gajeel wear? what is the sex of the baby? what are they going to name it? is it a boy or girl?" Lucy bombarded Erza with so many questions Erza's head started to spin.

"Lucy calm down and breathe." Erza giggled at Lucy's antics. Then Lucy started to cry.

"I missed my best friends wedding, the possible birth of her first baby and..." Lucy couldn't stop crying and sniffling. Ezra pulled Lucy in for a tight hug and allowed her to cry on her shoulder.

"How is Natsu..." Lucy asked very timidly.

Erza was surprised by her question, thinking she wouldn't wasn't anything to do with Natsu. "He is very depressed." Erza said, _it's just better to tell her the truth, _Erza thought.

"What?" Lucy said.

"He is always out on missions he doesn't even fight with Gray anymore and from what I hear happy moved in with Charsle and Wendy." Lucy was frozen. She didn't know whether to be happy or completely destroyed. Her only love, the father of her child was gone without her.

"What about Lisanna?" Lucy had to know. It was just a nagging feeling inside of her.

"We don't know. We hardly see Natsu anymore and when we do he never even looks at Lisanna. Truth be told I'm worried about her. I heard her cry to Mira about Natsu and how he only looks at her when they have sex and that he never wants to talk to her or anything. Mira just told her to break it off." Erza said watching millions of emotions run through Lucy's eyes.

"I just don't know what to say or do." Lucy said

"Come back, then." Erza said looking Lucy dead on.

"No. I will never go back. None of you were there for me when I needed you most. None of you told me the truth or even tried to warn me. You basically ignored me and the whole situation." Lucy broke down again at the still painful memory.

"Lucy everyone is lost without you. Happy isn't happy, Mira hardly smiles, Cana rarely drinks, Levy cries constantly when people ask about the God mother of her child, Master even has a sadness in his eye. Lucy the guild is not the same without you. It's miserable. We need you, I need you, Natsu needs you." Erza was practically begging Lucy.

"Ok, I'll go back." Lucy said so quiet Erza barley heard her.

"That's perfect," Erza whipped her tears, "Well, I better go find a Inn to stay at." Erza was getting ready to leave when Lucy grabbed her arm.

"You're staying in the guest room, you don't have a choice." Lucy dragged Erza upstairs and called on Virgo to ready her room while she was in the bath.

"Thank you, Lucy." Erza said.

Lucy smiled and walked into her room. She closed the door behind her, slid down, and cried. She wasn't ready to go back, she didn't think she could handle it. _How could I trust him after what he did? What if he rejects Nashi? I'm not ready for this. _Lucy took a bath, got in bed and cried herself to sleep.

**Ok so what do you think? I need a little help with the next chapter. Should Lucy forgive and trust Natsu again or should she take Nashi and run. Let me know what you think. Oh and please review to. :)**


	3. This is Why

**Hey guys thank you so much for your reviews. I am so sorry I haven't been updating, these AP entrance exams has occupied my time for the whole past week. I love that you all like the story and that you have giving me amazing ideas on how to continue with it. I hope you really like where i have taken this story and hope you agree with it. So please comment and review and tell me what you think.**

**...**

Erza had been a Lucy's for about a week until her and Lucy had a talk and decided they would leave for Fairy Tail in two days. Giving Lucy enough time to pack for both her and Nashi. Erza also just wanted an excuse to spend more time with Nashi before the rest of the guild got a hold of her.

Erza started to feel a bond forming with her and Nashi. She loved the way she giggle when she was swung in the air or laughed at a funny joke. She loved the way her face lit up when Erza would tell her about her momma and all of the adventures they went on. She loved how she would grin just like her father. She even loved the fact that Nashi ate fire. Erza knew that Nashi would easily be loved by the guild and that once she met her father he would be taken out of his three year slump. Ezra was undoubtedly excited about what would in happen when they returned in two days.

Erza was bringing the giggling child into the kitchen when she saw Lucy crying. Nashi saw her mommy crying and jump out of Erza's arms.

"Mommy why are you crying?" Nash asked.

Lucy look into her daughters chocolate brown eyes and thought about how she looked like Natsu, "Mommy was just thinking about daddy."

"Is it tue, are we gonna go tee him mommy?" Nashi said.

"Yes honey, the day after tomorrow we will go see your daddy, Natsu." another tear fell from Lucy's eyes.

"Mommy please don't cry," Nashi begged, "We are gonna go tee daddy, tat should make it better."

Lucy giggled at her daughter, "You're right Nashi" Lucy said, "That does make it feel better."

Nashi put up a grin that was so much like Natsu, Lucy had to bite her lip to keep from from crying.

"Hey Nashi, I'm sure Loki would love for you to show him your new dolls." Erza said.

"I would like to see your new dolls." Loki said puffing into the kitchen.

"Yay" Nashi squealed, "Follow me you can play with my new doll. Her name is Rosie."

Loki let Nashi pull him upstairs as she went on and on about her knew dolls Erza got her and all the dresses and make-up.

"Lucy what is going on?" Erza asked.

"Why...why didn't any of you tell me what was going on with Natsu and Lisanna? Why did you let me walk around looking like a fool?" Lucy had tears cascading down her face, "I thought I was your friend we where practically sisters and you never said a thing. Why?"

Lucy couldn't help the tears that rolled down her face. Her supposedly family never once tried to help her. _Why? _she thought, _I thought they cared for me but they didn't say a thing._

Erza tried to hug Lucy but Lucy stepped away, "Tell me why?" Lucy demanded.

Erza took a deep breath, "Lucy, Natsu said he wanted to tell you on his own and that he was going to end it with Lisanna because what he felt for Lisanna was nothing compared to what he felt for you."

"And when he didn't, when didn't tell me or didn't break it off. What about then? Why didn't you say anything then?" Lucy said, her eyes bleeding with emotions from hurt to anger to stress.

"We did say something to Natsu, kept telling him to say something or we would, but he just begged for more time and more chances, and we gave them to him. Then one day you where gone and so was his and our chance."

"That is a load of bullshit." Lucy said. Erza was so shocked at what Lucy just said she couldn't do anything but stand with her mouth gaping. "We all know you don't give anybody chances when it comes to the truth and Levy, please she would have told the moment it happen. So please tell me the truth, why would you all lie to me?"

Erza had no choice but to tell her the truth, she saw straight threw her facade, "Master forbade us to say anything.".

Lucy couldn't believe her ears, the look in Erza's eyes, she knew it was the truth, "But why?"

"We don't know, he wouldn't give us a reason." Erza still looked pretty angry about that. "We all wanted to go against him and tell you anyway but if you had seen the look in his eyes you would have kept your mouth shut too. I argued with him for weeks about his judgement, but he just told me he had his reason." Erza had her fist clenched so tight blood was dripping down her fingers.

Lucy was beyond stunned, now it was her turn to stand there, her mouth gaping wide open. Tears no longer running down her face.

"Pack your stuff, we leave tonight." Lucy stomped upstairs and starting packing separate bags for her and Nashi.

...

Lisanna had officially broken it off with Natsu, but it isn't like he cared. He just shrugged his shoulders, went to the board grabbed the first mission he saw and walked off. That was two days after she and Natsu had sex at his place. She had finally got the courage to break it off. She thought that would mean she finally was over Natsu, so why did it hurt so bad? Why did she cry at the thought of never kissing him again or touching him again? Lisanna couldn't shake it. She couldn't shake this hold Natsu had on her. She tried talking to her sister but she had no advice that would help. Lisanna decided to go the next best person, Canna.

"What can I do for you Lisanna?" Canna asked sipping her juice, a new habit since Lucy left.

"I need you advice." Lisanna said.

"About what?" Canna gave her a questioning look. She had already told Lisanna that if she needed help with Natsu go somewhere else. So what else could she possibly need?

"I broke it off with Natsu, not like he cared, but i can't seem to get him out of my system. What do I do?"

Canna smiled, "The best advice I can give you is in order to get over one man get under, or for me on top, of another." she took another sip of her juice and made sour face. Canna refuses to pick up another drink because she was so wasted the day Lucy left she didn't notice until two months after.

"Get under another..." Lisanna said the words as if tasting them for affect. She then smiled and thanked Canna before running out of the guild.

...

It was so late by the time Lucy finished packing that there were no more trains coming into the nearest station. Lucy set all bags by the front door ready to go right when she woke up.

"Mommy, I tout we where leaving the day ater tomorrow?" Nashi said rubbing her eyes. Lucy knew she was tired since she didn't have a nap today.

"Mommy couldn't wait that long to get to Fairy Tail, so she decided that we should all leave tomorrow." Lucy said picking up Nashi and walking her up to her room, "Are you ok with that sweety?"

Nashi beamed another smile like her fathers, "Yea." was all she said as her head descended on Lucy's shoulder, her eyes coming to a close as sleep conquered the child. Lucy took her to her room, tucked her in, kissed her on the head and walked to her room leaving Nashi's door open just a crack.

Lucy walked into her room and started a warm bath for herself, "I will get to the bottom of this, no matter what.". Lucy was determined to figure out why the master wouldn't allow them to tell her. She sat in her bath thinking. She tried coming with a million different reason for why and continued to come up blank. She was so lost in thought in she didn't even notice when Erza had come into her room.

"Lucy..." Lucy jolted out of temporary mind slumber when she heard her name.

"Just a sec Erza." Lucy got out wrapping her towel around her and headed into her room. Erza was sitting in the chair next to Lucy's bookshelf. Erza looked at Lucy and smiled.

"I just wanted to say, thank you for deciding to come back with me to Fairy Tail." Lucy smiled as she felt the fondness for the scarlet hair mage swell up and fill her chest with warmth.

"I should be thanking you. I should have gone back forever ago instead of running from it. But Erza please when we get their do not leave Nashi's side, she adores you completely and besides me and my spirits I will only trust her with you." Lucy look Erza dead on.

It was so overwhelming for Erza that she got her friends trust back that all she could do was nod her head and cry.

...

The next morning was anything but calm. Lucy had to all on Virgo to help carry the bags and called Leo to help carry a sleeping Nashi, but he wasn't soft enough and kept on jolting her awake. At last Lucy called on Aries to create a wool blanket for Nashi so she could sleep comfortably.

The train ride was made in a comfortable quiet that was only interrupted when Nashi made her cute little noises. The trained stopped a few times before they made it into Magnolia. Nashi was wide awake by the time they made it their. Aries's wool blanket puffing back to the spirit world. As Lucy stepped off the train her eyes looking around seeing that nothing has changed. A flood of memories coming back, memories so strong Lucy almost fainted. Erza gave Lucy a quizzical look, but Lucy just smiled and nodded her head. The walk to Fairy Tail was a lot longer than Lucy remembered, probably because Nashi had to stop at every store and every cart. She was so fascinated by what she saw that she had a million and one questions. Ironically enough when they reached the front of the guild Nashi wasn't the one with questions, Lucy was.

"How can I..." Lucy trailed of thinking to herself, then she remembered a particular reason why she came and started to storm into the guild hall. Every turned to see who was at the door.

Lucy turned to Erza, "Stay with Nashi. Do not leave her side." again Lucy stormed pass everybody ignoring all the stares and whispers even the ones who where jumping for joy. She marched to master's office and slammed to door behind her.

"How could you?" Lucy didn't wait for pleasantries, she didn't wait for his response, "You let me walk around here looking stupid and told them, my friends, my only family not to say anything why? Why would you do that to me? What point could you have been trying to make. You have no idea how it felt. Why?"

"Lucy, my child, it was a lesson for you and for Natsu. If I had told him to tell you the truth and break it off with Lisanna, you would have been so overwhelmed with joy that he came to you, you would have forgiven him. He would not have learned how much he hurt you or himself. And letting anyone tell you would have resulted in that same way once you confronted him. No lesson would have been learned, no hurt would have been known. It was for your own good, Lucy. Please understand and forgive me." Master looked at Lucy no longer standing at his desk, but standing in front of her clasping her hands.

Lucy was speechless, "Your heart is so forgiving Lucy, that it would have been easy to forgive him. He wouldn't have learned a thing from his mistake."

Lucy felt the tears running down her eyes, "I understand, but I can't forgive him just yet. He doesn't understand what he put me through. What he put Nashi through."

"Nashi?" Master said.

"Give me sec." Lucy walked out of his office.

Master immediately lost himself in thought. _My Lucy is back, my child have I missed you. And to hear that you have brought another with you. This love i feel is overwhelming._

Lucy walked back in holding Nashi's hand, "This is master Nashi." Lucy said.

Nashi flashed her fathers grin, "Hi, Nassu is my daddy." she giggled.

Lucy looked completely horrified at what her daughter just said.

"If that hair wasn't enough to prove it I would say that grin and that mouth did it perfectly." Master Laughed, "Come lets celebrate the homecoming of my child."

All three walked down the stairs and Master stood up on the bar, "Tonight we celebrate two things. The homecoming of our Lucy and the beautiful little Nashi right beside her. So everybody grab glass and lets drink."

Right at the end of Master's speech the guild doors flew open. Standing right in the middle of the door was none other than Lisanna.

"Lucy?" Lisanna said walking up to her and Nashi, "I'm so so-" Lisanna was cut off by the feel of Lucy's hand flying across her face.

"Erza take Nashi somewhere far away please." Erza hurried to pick up the startled child. She ran upstairs to Master's office.

"What is wrong with mommy?" Nashi asked.

"She is just taking care of some business." Erza answered. Then she started rambling to Nashi to keep her mind and mouth occupied on other things.

Meanwhile downstairs the guild stood completely silent. Everyone watched as the seen before them started to unravel.

"You, Lisanna, are not what i expected. We where friends when you came back, we went shopping together, had sleepovers, Only to find out you screwing my boyfriend behind my back. How dare come in here and try to act casually with me. We will never be the same, our friendship is ruined because of you. Nashi doesn't know her father because of you. I suggest you try to stay as far away from me as possible because I am still debating on whether or not to kick your ass till the end of time." Lucy was looking Lisanna straight in her eyes.

You could here sweat fall to the ground at how quiet it became. No one heard Lucy speak like that, look like that or even mean it. Master was so shocked his soul left his body and almost floated out of the guild. Thank goodness for Mira who surprisingly enough didn't say anything. Lisanna completely speechless turned and walked out of the guild.

"Well, well looks like being a mom made you toughen up." Bixslow said.

Lucy turned a looked him up and down, "You Bixslow are the lucky winner."

"Huh?" Bixslow was completely confused as was everyone else.

"Tomorrow night, pick me up at 6 from Fairy Hills." Lucy then turned to bar and ordered a vanilla milkshake.

The entire guild was stunned, Erza had finally bought Nashi down as she was singing a song.

"What happen?" Erza said, "I thought we where celebrating."

The guild erupted into a fit of cheers. People drank laughed and had an amazing time for the first time since Lucy left. She talk with Levy and Gajeel and easily convinced Canna to start drinking again. She even talked with Mira. They a had an hour long conversation about Lucy's actions toward Lisanna and Mira's attitude toward her sister and her actions. Everyone was completely excited and happy. Speaking of Happy he stayed in Lucy's lap the entire night.

Everyone was so filled with joy that no one knew that Natsu had been in the guild and saw everything. From the slap with Lisanna t the date with Bixslow. He even heard a certain young child asking about her father.

...

**Okay guys tell me what you think. I know its a little weird, Lucy and Bixslow but I hope you love it. So please review and give me some suggestions on the next chapter. Thank you :).**


	4. A night full of surprises

**Sorry for the late update everybody, I try to update weekly but jeeze this week was hard. If it helps i finally got my vet technician license. But i will promise to try harder to get story updated weekly, and i seriously appreciate the feed back because writers block has bee getting me lately and your ideas and suggestions have seriously helped me out a lot, so thank you. Here is chapter 4 so i hope you enjoy.**

It was 6'o clock the next day, Lucy was just putting the finishing touches on herself for her date with Bixlow. Lucy still couldn't believe, she had slapped Lisanna. She cried that night, she couldn't believe she had blamed Lisanna for Nashi having never met Natsu. Lucy clearly knew that that was all on her, but the words just came running out. Like word vomit (if that is even a thing). Lucy had thought that she had long forgiven Lisanna, but seeing her last night just brought all that hurt and betrayal she felt the day she found out about them. _Looks like I have a lot to work on, _Lucy thought. She did know that she had to talk to Lisanna, whether it would be a peaceful conversation or not is what Lucy didn't know.

"Mommy. you look butiful." Nashi said in the doorway of the bathroom.

"Thank you, sweetie." Lucy said. She truly never felt alone with Nashi, all the love she could ever need came just from her daughters beautiful milk chocolate eyes. Every time she looked into them her heart leaped in the most amazing way.

"Wow, Lucy I feel like its been forever since i have seen you dress up. You look beyond amazing." Erza said.

"We completely agree." Levy and Juvia piped in.

"Love rival, I am sorry for not telling you, i would have but we weren't allowed to. I even had to put Levy in a water lock just so she didn't storm off and ignore master." Juvia said. Lucy was in shock, not only was she not speaking in third person but she still called her LOVE RIVAL! Come on for the love of Mavis her and Gray where dating, she had a child by Natsu. What the freak Juvia!

"I completely understand, so there is no need for apology, but you can stop calling me love rival," Lucy said smiling at Juvia "oh, but Levy." Lucy started to cry, "You are glowing and your belly...it's just so big...but in a good way a motherly way." Lucy said.

"Don't cry mommy, you will mess up your coloring." Nashi said, laying her head on Lucy's lap.

"I feel like a whale, but on the plus side I can barely keep Gajeel off of me." Levy giggled while Erza rushed to cover Nashi's ears.

Everyone giggled and gossiped like old times, even Nashi jumped in the conversation a time or two though no one knew what she was saying. Before anyone knew it a whole hour had passed and Bixlow was ringing the doorbell. All the girls rushed out of the bathroom to let Lucy finish getting dressed. Lucy looked over herself in Erza's full body mirror.

She walked out of the bathroom, down the hallway, and into the sitting area. She saw her Nashi sitting in Erza's lap and Levy sitting next to them, belly as big as day. On the opposite side, a coffee table in the middle sat Juvia and Bixlow, from the sound of it the girls and Nashi was telling him what to do and say.

"I prefer he just be himself, but a little less pervy." Lucy giggled at the surprised expressions they all had. She slowly watched their faces go from surprised to awe (couldn't think of another word).

"Woah... Long way from your cheerleader days." Bixlow said.

"THAT WAS FOREVER AGO!" Lucy screamed, then taking a deep breathe.

Nashi ran into her arms laughing, "Mommy made the grrrr face again."

"Mommy did not." Lucy said laughing at her daughter and tickling her belly, Nashi screaming in laughter.

"Haha, well come on Nashi it's time for your mommy to go." Levy said grabbing the still laughing child.

"Otay, have fun mommy." Nashi said leaving Lucy's arms and going to Levy's.

"Go on you two have fun." Erza said.

"Come on cheerleader, got dinner waiting for us." Bixlow said grabbing Lucy's hand and leading her out the door. "You look gorgeous by the way. I didn't say anything inside because I saw you playing with Nashi, cute kid by the way. She looks like Natsu." Bixlow didn't pay much attention to his words but Lucy heard him loud and clear.

"Hey Bixlow, can we please not talk about Natsu or Lisanna or that situation. It's still a little fresh." Lucy had stopped walking and looked at Bixlow, "Besides tonight suppose to about us , right." Lucy said flashing an award-winning smile at Bixlow.

"Oh, no problem. Sorry about that. So tell what have you been doing these past few years." Bixlow said. As they where walking down away from Fairy Hills he looked down at her into her eyes, and thought _Natsu, what the hell is wrong with you. Lisanna's got nothing on Lucy. She is the hottest MILF I've ever seen._ Such perv Bixlow, geez.

"I traveled a lot. As a matter of fact I had only been about a year since Nashi and I had moved into that house. I guess Erza really was on our tale." Lucy giggled. She had worn a fitted knee-length black dress with a v-neck showing a decent amount of boob age. The dress extenuated her womanly curves and complimented her sexy long legs. Her hair was down hanging loosely in the wind as small strands gave her face a tender kiss. She did look stunning as her and Bixlow walked to the restaurant. The conversation was light and comfortable as the two near strangers embarked on the first date.

##########

Natsu watched hidden in the shadows, watching Bixlow and Lucy walk down the road. He couldn't help the jealous thoughts and mind numbing anger that coursed through her veins. Although he knew that he had no right to even think about laying claim to her. The pain he put her threw or the pain of having to raise his daughter all alone, without him. he danger she could have been in the anger and betrayal he knew she felt. He caused all of that, but still couldn't shake this that she was his and could belong to no one else. He couldn't stop flip-flop his stomach did at seeing her in that dress, he couldn't shake the smile that was on her face because that smile wasn't for him. The dress, the makeup, the hair, nothing. None of it was for him, and that pissed him off. He almost lunged at Bixlow, but then remembered what he did to her. He had to get her back, but first he had to meet his own flesh and blood.

Natsu walked up to Fairy Hills and right to Erza's door. He had to take a deep breath and steady himself. He lifted his hand, formed a fist, brought it up to the door, then snatched it away. _Why is this so hard just knock on the door you idiot. _Natsu thought. _Damn it. _Natsu had started down the hall when a voice stopped him.

"Natsu, you have to come in and see her. She has asked about non-stop about you. Just come say hi." Levy said. She walked back into Erza's room leaving the door open for him to follow. He didn't move right away, slightly scared of the pregnant mage for what she tried to do to him when she found out Lucy left.

Natsu walked into the room, he saw Juvia and Erza. He saw the couch, the rug, the walls, the hallway, but he didn't see Nashi.

"She went to grab a book for us to read her to sleep. Would you like to do it, Natsu?" Erza asked Natsu.

"Nassu...your my daddy." Nashi said looking wide-eyed at Natsu.

"...Yea...I'm your dad." Natsu said looking like he was in shock then he slowly started smiling at Nashi.

A smile so big and so Natsu spread on Nashi's faced as she ran to her dad's open arms. Natsu picked Nashi and swung her in his arms. He hugged her close and she hugged him close, neither wanting to let the other go. Nashi had met he father and Natsu had his daughter, his happiness as rare as it was returned full force and planted itself right into his heart. That happiness was Nashi, his Nashi.

Levy and Juvia where close to tears as they watched two interact as if they had just been separated and not meeting for the first time. Erza, trying to be strong let one small tear drop from her face. Natsu and Nashi where both smiling, eyes staring at each other. Natsu had Nashi in his arms as he grabbed the book she chose to read. It was small book, Lucy had read it to Natsu a couple of times, about young princess who ran away from home and fell in love with a dragon. Natsu loved this story because it reminded him so much of himself and Lucy. The only problem Natsu had about the book was that the dragon was hated by all except the princess but in the end, he couldn't give up his greed not even for his true love. Eventually she left, the dragon never saw her again after that. Natsu hated that ending because it was too much like what had just happen between him a Lucy, but he did see his princess again and he swore to win her back, he just needed time.

Natsu was in his thought for so long that he didn't notice Nashi yelling for him to follow, heck he didn't even know how she had gotten out of his arms. He followed her down the hallway into the room her and Lucy shared. Lucy's scent attacked his noise with fierce passion as if it was trying to make him remember what he lost. He had to take a few deep breaths to keep his head on straight. He saw Nashi already in her sleeping clothes and climbing into the bed. He walked up to her, pulled the cover over her, and then sat down beside her. He open then book and a completely different scent, one of salty water, and he immediately knew that Lucy had read this book and thought about him and cried. He hated himself for what he did to Lucy and he regretted giving up looking for her, he regretting that even after she left he still had sex with Lisanna, he regretted ever letting Lisanna let him believe that she was what he wanted, but he couldn't hate Lisanna. He was mad at her. He looked down at Nashi to see that she was staring up at him with eyes just her mothers.

Natsu opened the book and started reading, he kept looking at Nashi watching her doze off then come back in the cutest cycle he has ever seen. Natsu hadn't even been around her for more than an hour, and he loved this little girl to death.

##########

Lucy and Bixlow walked down the street to a quaint little restaurant. _This place must be new, _Lucy thought, _I don't reme__mber it. _As soon as the two walked into restaurant, Lucy fell in love. The lights where dimmed giving a warm homey feel. The wall were painted an ivory green with a beautiful wooden border. The floors where mahogany and the tables were covered with an amazing creme colored cloth. Lucy thought how much the building reminded her of her old apartment. Not the inside decorating but just how it is built and the layout, they even had a scorch mark on the wall like her old apartment. That's when it hit her. THIS WAS HER APARTMENT!

"Bixlow?" Lucy looked up at him.

"Yea?" He said looking at Lucy.

"Did you know that this was my old apartment?" She asked.

"What?...Hm I didn't notice." Bixlow said nonchalantly.

"Your table is ready." The waitress said grabbing their attention.

Bixlow held out his arm for Lucy. She giggled at the gentlemanly gesture coming from someone like him. Lucy placed her hand on his arm and let him lead her to their table. When she sat down in her chair she looked at Bixlow and smiled, _This date may have a been a spur of the moment thing but its going good so far, I'm actually excited. _Lucy thought.

"Oi, why you staring at me like that Lucy...Thinking dirty thoughts?" Bixlow said wagging his eyebrows.

Lucy blushed a deep red, "No...I was actually thinking how i might be having fun, pervert."

"Oh so you like me huh?" Bixlow said still teasing the celestial mage.

"Shut up!" Lucy said, her face a turning a color the couldn't even compare to Erza's hair.

"Hahaha, I'm just teasing you cheerleader." Bixlow said laughing.

The two grew silent not knowing what to talk about and then Lucy noticed something unusual, "Bixlow, where are your babies?"

"Huh, oh they stayed at my place." Bixlow said.

"Why they are always with you, repeating everything you say."

"Yea, i guess they just didn't feel like coming." Lucy thought that was extremely weird, and that he was dancing around something, but she didn't push it. They back into that awkward silence again. _So maybe I judge this date a little to early. _Lucy thought.

Bixlow sat there not knowing what to say or do. _What the hell we suppose to talk about. Gosh this is harder than I thought it would be. _Bixlow thought. They sat in that silence staring at the menus until the waiter came over and took their orders. Lucy order a grilled chicken salad and Bixlow order the steak and baked potato meal. The waiter took their orders then left. That awkward silence fell back onto them again and then an idea popped into Lucy's head.

"How is the thunder legion during, you know since Laxus left?"

"We are good. Well Freed cries all the time and Evergreen...well...Evergreen is Evergreen. Haha." Bixlow said.

"Well that's better than nothing right?" Lucy said.

"Yea you said it cheerleader, hahaha." Bixlow smiled with his tongue out.

"Yea." Lucy said.

"Tell me about your travels Lucy, you know, after you left the guild. What did you do or see?"

_Finally, something to talk about. _Lucy thought. After the awkward stages where over Lucy realized how late it was getting and she needed to get back to Nashi. Bixlow picked up the tab and lead Lucy out of the restaurant/her old apartment. He walked her back to Fairy Hills in a silence. It wasn't uncomfortable like in the restaurant. It was calm and relaxing. The stars where shining so bright and the moon looked beautiful. The mood was actually romantic. As they got the Fairy Hills Lucy wondered more and more what Nashi was doing.

"What you thinking about?" Bixlow asked.

"Nashi." Lucy said simply.

Bixlow wondered if he should take dating Lucy seriously, but immediately shut down the idea. He knew the only man she would ever love was the one man who damn near killed her. As they walked inside Fairy Hills to Erza's room they stopped in front of her door.

"This was fun. Maybe we could try this again sometimes?" Lucy looked at Bixlow and felt guilty, she could never love this man, but she be damned if she didn't try.

"Yea...no...we both know it wouldn't work, as much fun as it was." Bixlow said. _This is probably the most serious conversation I ever had, and I'm not even staring at her boobs._ Still s perv.

"I...I understand. Well maybe we can do it as friends. I really did enjoy myself." Lucy said.

"Sounds good." Bixlow said.

"Thanks." Lucy reached on her tip toes and kissed his cheek before she went into the room. Her feet hurt and she was tired. She noticed that Juvia and Levy had left and Erza was probably in her room sleeping. It was pretty late. As she walked down the hall to see her sweet baby girl sleeping she opened the door and noticed not one but two pink heads peeking out from the covers. One of them lifting up rubbing a sleepy eye.

"Luce." Natsu mumbled.

"Natsu?" Lucy was in complete shock.

**Okay guys tell me what you think. Please comment and review. Oh and tell what do you think should happen next? Should they argue, kiss and make-up, pretend it never happen. Please let know. Thanks :)**


	5. So what next?

**Hey guys. I know I updated yesterday, but I have particularly good reason for why I am updating again so soon, three to be exact. is nothing on tv. 2. I am hungry. 3.I am dying of boredom. So here it is please enjoy and review. **

**#########**

"Luce." Natsu said.

"Natsu?" Lucy said.

##########

As soon as Lucy saw Natsu in the bed with her baby, a fire burned inside her body that was ready to kill. _What the hell is doing?! _Lucy thought, _Sleeping in the same bed as my little girl. I didn't even know they had met. _Lucy was beyond pissed. She turned around and stormed out of Erza's room with Natsu on her tail.

"Lucy...wait." Natsu yelled/whispered, careful not to wake his beautiful daughter.

Lucy was standing a few feet away from Fairy Hills waiting on Natsu. As soon as he reached her she let go completely.

"Where do you get off sleeping with my daughter, in my bed, without me knowing. Who the do you think you are?" Lucy was livid.

"I believe I am her father." Natsu yelled, "Unless you where screwing around."

"Oh, you where the only one screwing around, you piece of shit," Lucy yelled back, "You broke us. You ruined us. You broke my heart worst than anyone ever had. You crippled me emotionally. Natsu you will never understand the pain you put me through."

"Your pain, what about me!" Natsu screamed, "I walked around like a zombie, pissed at the world, hating everything and everyone, I felt like I should have just died. Why do you think I constantly took mission after mission, each one harder than the last. I just wanted to die because i no longer had you."

"Oh, bullshit." Lucy said, "If you where really depressed or whatever you would have stopped fucking Lisanna." Lucy watched Natsu's face turn to shock, "Yea you didn't think I knew, but believe me I knew. You never cared about me, I was nothing more than a replacement for Lisanna. Our "love" was nothing more than a toy to you. I gave you everything, Natsu. EVERYTHING!, but that is okay you gave me Nashi and that is all I will ever need from you." Lucy had tears cascading down her face.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant? Everything would have been different, things would have changed." Natsu said.

"Nothing would have changed. You would have still broken my heart and not cared. I left because I refuse to have Nashi's heart broken just like mine was, by the one person who should have never broken it."

"That wouldn't have happened and you know it." Natsu said.

"Do I? You swore you would never hurt me, look at the situation we are in know. You swore you would always love me yet you slept with someone else. I don't know if I even know you at all." Lucy was tired and her head hurt and she knew she would be crying all night.

"Luce-" Natsu started.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT. The man who brought me to Magnolia can call me that. The man who promised to protect any and everything can call me that. The man that swore his love for me was endless can call me that. You are not that man, so do not call me that."

"I am that man. You just have to give me a chance Lu-...Lucy." Natsu was hoping and praying to Mavis.

"I don't know Natsu, I need time to think." Lucy was shaking her head.

"Think about what?" Natsu asked.

"About you, us, Nashi. I'm not even sure I can trust you, Natsu." Lucy said. Their voices no longer harsh yelling or screaming, just normal tones that carry hurt, anger, betrayal.

"Lucy I am a father and I want to be in my child's life. You owe me that much." Natsu begged.

"I owe you," Natsu knew he had said the wrong thing then, "I OWE YOU!" Natsu saw the slap coming from the left hand and grabbed her arm. He saw the slap coming from the right hand and he grabbed that arm, but the kick to his groin he did not see coming. Natsu toppled over in pain grabbing himself. A slow tear dropped from his eye as finally found out the pain Master Jose was in during the whole Phantom Lord debacle. Natsu looked up from his hunched position, _Is she smiling...What the hell Lucy is laughing at me while I am in pain. _Natsu thought.

Lucy was laughing...hard. "Wow, now if you multiply that by 10,000, then you might understand the pain I was in." Lucy walked around Natsu and headed back into Fairy Hills. She went to the room her and Nashi shared, grabbed a pillow and a blanket and took it to the living room. Then she grabbed a pair of fluffy pajama shorts and a tank-top, she walked into the bathroom. She started a a bath and soaked in it. She stayed in the bath for about an hour. She got out of the bath, dried herself off, put on her pajamas, and walked into the living room. She lied down on the couch and pulled her blanket over herself. She slept better than she had in a long time, and she didn't cry herself to sleep.

The next morning Lucy awoke to the glorious smell of food. Her nose led her to the kitchen were Erza was cooking and Nashi was sitting on the counter. They where giggling about something when Lucy walked in.

"Hey Lucy." Erza greeted her.

"Mommy!" Nashi said enthusiastically, "I met my daddy."

"You did?" Of course Lucy knew this, "How was it sweetie?"

"He hugged me, he read to me, he even said he loved me." Nashi had a smile so big Lucy knew she would be complaining about her cheeks later.

"He said he loved you? Well that is great sweetie." Lucy was astounded, Lucy was scared, Lucy was worried. _She already thinks the world of him, I refuse to have her heart be broken like mine. _Lucy thought, _If her_ _hurts_ _her in any way I will kill him where he stands. _

"Hey Lucy, " Erza said, "Can I talked to you for a sec."

"Sure, Nashi can you in the backroom and play. Virgo is waiting on you." Lucy said.

"Virdo!" Nashi jumped off the counter and ran to the back room.

Erza waited to see if Nashi was coming back, "I heard you with Natsu outside last night."

"Yea, well?" Lucy asked.

"Are you ok?" Those three simple words with more meaning than _I love you_. Lucy was finally well rested, she was still in pain, she was finally satisfied, she was still dealing with a broken heart, she was confused, she was agitated, and she was sure as hell tired of being that question. Strangers asked her that, friends asked her that, Nashi asked her that. She was so tired of that simple ass question.

"I'm fine." Was the constant answer she gave. It was a lot easier and simpler than trying to find words for her feelings, "I was thinking of going house hunting today, since my old apartment was turned into a restaurant. Wanna com with?" Lucy asked.

"Your staying in Magnolia?" Erza questioned.

"Yep, Nashi is going to want to see her father constantly and I am thinking about joining Fairy Tail again, but I'm completely sure." Lucy said.

"Who is going to watch Nashi?" Erza asked.

"I'll see if Juvia or Levi can do it." Lucy said.

"Okay well lets leave in an hour."

"Fine with me."

Lucy was able to find both the script and water mage together. She asked if either one could watch Nashi for a few hours. Juvia had a date with Gray, so that left Levi. She more than willing to do it.

Lucy took a bath and bathed Nashi, she got dressed then she got Nashi dressed. Erza and Lucy walked to Levi and Gajeel's place which was really nice. It was secluded enough for privacy, but also within easy each of the city. Lucy wondered If anymore houses out here where for sale (or rent).

"Thank you so much Levy, I owe you one." Lucy said over her shoulder, "Love you Nashi see you in a few."

"..." When Lucy turned around to see why Nashi didn't answer her, she saw that Nashi was already playing with Panther Lily. Lucy giggled and left with Erza.

"Okay, I have found a few places I would like to check out that seem to be in my price range." Lucy told Erza.

"Okay well lets get started." Erza said.

Four hours later, Lucy's list was six houses lighter. She was exhausted, hungry, and tired, But she only had one house left. Lucy had to get this done. She couldn't stay at Erza's place forever. Gosh she hoped this would be the one, all the others where either to expensive or downright horrible to raise a child.

This last house they saw was actually a two bed apartment that was for rent. The neighborhood was cute and quaint and not far from the guild at all, actually it was in walking distance (if you don't mind a 15 minute walk). The apartment had one and a half baths and gorgeous kitchen. Lucy thought she would never find a place more perfect. Now all she was worried about was the price.

"Are you here to for the apartment?" A raven haired woman asked.

"Yes, I am Lucy Heartfilia. I believe we talked on the phone." Lucy said.

"Yes we did, welcome, I am Jade." The woman said.

"Nice to meet you." Lucy shook the woman's hand.

"Is the apartment for the both of you?" Jade asked.

"Oh, no it's just for Lucy and her daughter Nashi. My name is Erza by the way." Erza answered Jade's question.

"Nice to meet you Erza," Jade said, "Feel free to look around and let me know if you like what you see." Jade said.

Lucy and Erza looked around the apartment some more. Lucy noticed that one of the rooms where painted with a grassy meadow with gorgeous flowers and beautiful white fluffy clouds over an amazing blue sky. She absolutely loved this place.

"Erza this place is beyond perfect, come on lets go talk to Jade about prices."

"Hello, ready to discuss some paper work?" Jade asked Lucy.

"I would love to, but first I would have to know how much the rent is per month." Lucy said.

"It's only 50,000 jewel a month." Jade said.

"Noway this place is way less expensive than my old apartment, I'll take it." Lucy was so wrapped up the cheap price and amazing apartment she didn't even ask why it was so cheap.

Two hours later Lucy was shopping for furniture. She found a princess set, complete with a bed, dresser, desk, and side tables for Nashi's room. A nice wooden set for her room with a bed, dresser, and side tables. She even found a furniture set for the living room. The day turning out better than it started and Lucy loved it. She had all of knew furniture in the house before seven and all that was left was to get Nashi and pack up all their stuff from Erza's house.

##########

"Nashi, your mom is here." Levi yelled to Nashi who was upstairs still playing with Panther Lily.

"Has she been with him all day?" Lucy asked sitting on Levi's couch.

"Yea, but Lily doesn't mind. He says its good practice for when this one comes." Levi said giggling.

"Haha, I guess that's true. Hey, where is Gajeel?" Lucy asked. Erza had gone home for the day.

"He left on a mission this morning, not coming back until tomorrow after noon." Levi said. Adoring look in her eye as she thought about the love of her life.

"Hi, mommy." Nashi said.

"Hey sweetie did you have fun?" Lucy asked.

"Yea." Nashi said. She wouldn't look at Lucy.

"Is there something wrong, Nashi?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't play all day with Lily mommy." Nashi said.

"Then what did you do sweetie?" Lucy asked truly confused.

"Daddy came in." Was all Nashi said.

"Honey do you think you are going to into trouble?"

"I don't know." Nashi was know playing with her fingers and twisting her feet.

"I don't care if you talk or play with your daddy, I will never mind you seeing him. OK?" Lucy said motioning for Nashi to sit on her lap.

"Really?" Nashi said.

"Really." Lucy said.

With that done Lucy and Nashi said bye and thank you to Levi. Lucy told Nashi about the knew apartment. Nashi wasn't all that happy about that thinking they wouldn't be able to see Erza anymore. Lucy told her that Erza will always be around and they would stay one more night. As Lucy and Nashi walked along the road to Fairy Hills, Lucy noticed a pink haired mage waiting outside. And so did Nashi.

"Daddy!" Nashi said running up to Natsu.

"Hey, Nashi." Natsu said picking her up and kissing her forehead.

"Hello Natsu." Lucy said.

"Geez Luce why so formal?" Natsu joked, but immediately stopped once he saw the look on her face. "Oh, right you said not to call you that. Sorry, old habbits die hard i guess."

"Yea I guess." Lucy said, "Nashi why don't you talk to Juvia or Erza or Canna for a sec while mommy and daddy talk."

"Otay." Nashi said walking into Fairy Hills.

When Lucy saw the door close behind Nashi she said, "Natsu what are you doing here?".

"I came to talk about last night." Natsu said simply.

"You said you peace, I said mine. There is nothing more to talk about." Lucy said trying to walk into Fairy Hills until Natsu grabbed her arm.

"Lucy please just listen." Natsu begged.

"No. You had your chance and you screwed up I'm no longer listening or talking." Lucy said.

"You can't just give up on us," Natsu said, "I won't let you. You know what we had was real so lets try to repair it. Please Luce I'm begging you."

"If what we had was real then why did you go off and ruin it by screwing someone else?" Lucy yelled, "You are full of shit and I refuse to give into you again."

"Damn it, Luce!" Natsu yelled. "I am trying please let me try."

"No! I am still picking up pieces from the last time you tried." Lucy said, her words made of pure venom.

"That's it." Natsu yelled, and before Lucy could react Natsu had grabbed her by her waist and forced his lips against hers in a kiss that was long over due and stuffed with emotion. Lucy couldn't do anything but kiss back. She had missed him completely. His lips, his touch, his smile. Before Lucy knew it she was in a trance. She gripped his shoulders trying to get a close as possible with all the clothes she had on (Natsu only wore his vest and shorts). Natsu nipped at her bottom lip causing Lucy to gasp, giving Natsu the chance to shove his tongue in her mouth. Lucy moaned at the invasion happening in her mouth. It was so bad but it felt so good.

Lucy knew this need to stop, but couldn't find the strength to push away something that felt so good.

Finally after what felt like forever Natsu released Lucy's lips. Both panting trying force air into their lungs.

"That is what we need to save Luce. Our passion, our fire, our love." Natsu was looking Lucy straight in the eye.

###########

**Okay guys that was chapter 5 let me know what you think. Also tell me what you think should happen next. So please review and let me know :) I look forward to reading them.**


	6. Finallywaitwhat!

**Hey guys sorry for long waited update. My mom turned off the WiFi so yea, but thank you all. Okay so i read the ideas you all had for this chapter and i loved them. So please keep commenting and letting know what you think and what i should do. Please enjoy.**

**###**

"This what we are fighting for." Natsu yelled after he kissed Lucy for the first time in forever.

Lucy stepped back from Natsu, "Well fight harder." she said and walked into Fairy Hills.

###

The next day Erza, Levy, and Mira helped move Lucy and Nashi into their new apartment. As they started bringing furniture into the house Levy and Nashi heard a noise.

"Lucy did you hear that?" Levy asked.

"Mommy someone is yelling." Nashi said pulling on Lucy's skirt.

"Aaaaahh." Someone moaned.

"Was that..." Erza started.

"Graaay-saama."

"JUVIA!" The girls yelled.

"Mommy," Nashi looked up at Lucy, "Is Juvia in trouble?"

"No, Nashi. Umm, everything is fine." Lucy's face was turning redder by the second.

"Well," Mira said, "Now we know why the apartment was so cheap." Levy giggled along with Erza.

"Hey Mira, I'm here." Lisanna said stepping into Lucy's apartment.

Everyone turned towards the door. Erza grabbed a very pregnant Levy and Nashi, they walked very quickly out the living to Nashi's soon to be room. Erza and Levy distracted Nashi by asking her how she wanted to decorate her room and what colors she wanted.

"Oh, I didn't know you were going to be here, I'll leave." Lisanna started to head for the door.

"Wait!" Lucy yelled, "Lisanna we need to talk."

"I'll head to the back with Nashi, Levy, and Erza." Mira said.

"Lisanna please come sit down." Lucy motioned to the newly put in couch and sat down with a very hesitant Lisanna next to her.

"I wanna say, I'm sorry." Lucy said. Lisanna eye almost fell out her socket. She couldn't believe what Lucy was saying. "I shouldn't have slapped you or blamed you for Natsu never meeting Nashi. I was wrong for that, I was the one that left I was the one who kept Natsu from his daughter." Lucy grasped Lisanna hands in her own, "I truly do not blame you, I am so sorry."

"No Lucy I'm sorry, I was the one who pushed Natsu for something more. I knew you guys where together, but i couldn't let go of that childhood love we once had. I'm so sorry Lucy." Lisanna was in tears. She couldn't believe that after everything she had caused Lucy would still want to be her friend and be sorry for slapping her. Lisanna thought she deserved the slap.

"Aaaaaaahhh, Gray-sama." Lucy instantly went still and looked up at Lisanna, "I'm gonna need ear plugs." Lucy said.

"Me too mommy." Nashi said.

Everyone laughed with silent promises to completely tease Juvia about her and Gray's activities later in the day, but know it time to get back to moving. The girls turn a music lacrima and get the moving started. Aries and Virgo come to help out with everything. After a few hours everything is finally in the house. Now all they need is to unpack, but that can wait until tomorrow.

###

The next day at the guild all mouths dropped and all eyes popped. Lucy, Nashi, Levy, Erza, Lisanna, and Mira walked in laughing and smiling. Nashi ran up to master.

"We heard Juvia scream yesterday, is she otay?" Nashi said. The guild was still pretty quiet when Nashi said that and all eyes went to Juvia who was sitting next to Gray. Both of their faces were competing with Erza's hair. Lucy, Lisanna, Erza, Mira, and Levy just burst into a fit of laughter.

Master giggled with a perverted grin on his face, "I'm sure she is fine."

"Your dooling." Nashi said jumping out of Master's arms and onto the bar, "Can I have a tiuce please." Nashi said to Mira who was moving to her usual place behind the bar. "Sure thing." Mira said smiling. She grabbed a juice box from the fridge and set it down in-front of Nashi. Everything went back to normal, chatter started, laughter began, and everything was fine. About an hour later Natsu and Happy came into the guild.

"Daddy!" Nashi jumped off of her stool and ran into Natsu's arm, "Oh, hi Happy." Happy flew up next to Natsu and Nashi.

"Hey Nashi. Lucy!" Happy flew straight into Lucy's breast and nuzzled his face there.

"Haha, hi Happy." Lucy said, "Hey Natsu."

"Hey Luce." Natsu said. As much as Lucy didn't want him calling her that she couldn't help but smile. The nickname was so familiar it made her feel like they had a chance, that she would start trusting him again, that she would make him understand how she felt, that they could be a family.

"Mommy can I go play with daddy?" Nashi asked Lucy hanging on her Natsu's shoulder.

"Of course, just be careful, and don't wreck anything!" Lucy said as Natsu and Nashi left the guild laughing and running.

"There gonna break something." Erza said walking up next to Lucy.

"I know but maybe the damage wont be as bad, because he has a child to watch out for." Lucy said hopefully.

"You forget that Nashi is a slayer as well Lucy." Erza said smiling. Lucy's face fell as she thought about the possible damage those to could cause with just one iron-fist. "I'm barley going to make rent." Lucy whined.

"Don't worry Natsu will help out." Erza was laughing as she walked away from a newly defeated Lucy.

###

"Daddy, we gonna be in trouble when mommy see's this." Nashi said sitting on Natsu's shoulder.

"You think we can hide it?" Natsu asked his daughter. He was teaching Nashi some slayer magic in the forest and a it got a little out of hand. They had burned down not only half of the forest, but a few merchant buildings as well.

"I don't know." Nashi said.

"Well we put the fire out that has to count for something, right?" Natsu was praying to Mavis that Lucy wouldn't skin him alive.

"I don't tink that eating it counts as putting it out." Nashi said scratching her head a long with Natsu.

"It does if it tasted great." Natsu said smiling, rubbing his now full stomach.

"We're still gonna get it." Nashi said.

"Well if that's the case then we should have as much fun as possible till its time to get it." Natsu smiling.

"How about ice-cream?" Nashi asked looking down over Natsu's face.

"Sounds good to me." Natsu said as he and Nashi headed off to the ice-cream bar.

###

That night Lucy was just now getting the news of what Natsu and Nashi did, and she was anything but happy.

"As soon as I see him I'm gonna kill him." She said as she handed 150,000 jewel over to the man, who had came to her door for the repairs and damage cost. She was extremely irritated that she was paying for the damage Natsu did, simply because they didn't know were to find him and she was Nashi's other parent. Oh, she was definitely going to kill him. About 30 minutes after the man left Lucy finished dinner and saw a pink-hair someone outside her window.

"I have a door." Lucy screeched as soon as she saw his head coming through her window.

"Shhhh," Natsu said, "Nashi is sleep." He was caring her in on his back, "Can I go tuck her in?" Natsu asked.

"Yea, her room is straight back and to the right." Lucy said. She watched as Natsu carried Nashi back to her room and couldn't help the feeling of warmth that came over her. She knew she still loved Natsu with everything in her but she wasn't sure she was ready to forgive him yet. She just wanted him to know how much he had hurt her. She wanted to know that he would never do it again. She was still scared that she wouldn't be able to trust him again.

"Okay she is all tucked in." Natsu said, "Something smells good." He said walking into the kitchen.

"I just finished dinner." Lucy said.

"Great." Natsu was already sitting down waiting for his plate._ Its either eat will Natsu or eat alone since Nashi is sleep._ Lucy thought. She sat a plate down for herself and one for Natsu. They ate in silence for a while, until Natsu said something.

"Huh?" Lucy said.

"I said that I am truly sorry, for everything. For cheating, for lying, for not looking for you long enough, for not explaining what had happened, for not being there, for not loving you the way my feelings where telling me to. I'm sorry for hurting you. I love you Luce always have always will."

"You always said our love is forever." Lucy let it slip out before she could stop it.

"Do you still love me?" Natsu asked.

"Always, I just don't trust you, Natsu. I can't trust you." Lucy said not really wanting to have this much needed conversation.

"Well give me a chance Luce. I just need one more chance." Natsu was begging.

"I just can't." Lucy got up from the table and grabbed her and Natsu's plates.

"Why not?" Lucy could feel him standing behind her.

"Because you will hurt me again." Lucy could feel him, feel him getting closer to her.

"I wont just please give me a chance." Natsu wrapped his hands around Lucy's waist, he kissed her neck and shoulder trying to weaken her resolve. He couldn't believe the effect she had on him, already he wanted her badly. He knew she could feel it, and he could smell how badly she wanted him. His kisses and caresses paid off as Lucy let out a sigh, he knew he had her then. He turned her around and kissed her full on the lips. She kissed him back just as eagerly. He ran his hands from her waist to her bottom and squeezed. Lucy let out a small squeak and Natsu shoved his tongue into her mouth. Lucy moaned at the contact of his tongue touching hers. This just drove Natsu even more insane, he ground his erection into Lucy causing her to moan into his mouth again.

"Damn it Luce." Natsu said breaking the kiss. He lifted Lucy up onto the counter and attacked her mouth again. He slid in between her legs, hiking up her skirt and ground into her.

"Aaah!" Lucy moaned. She couldn't believe what she was doing, she didn't know what she was doing. All she knew is that felt to good to stop. She felt Natsu's hand sliding up her skirt and to the lines of her panties. He slid them down so slowly Lucy had to clench her fist to keep from crying out. They hadn't broken the kiss yet and Lucy was getting lightheaded. Finally Natsu snatch his mouth away and made a trail on Lucy coming from her lips to her neck to her chest. He growled at the fabric shielding her breast from him. Once her had her underwear down he tore at her shirt. He finally freed one nipple and latched onto it. "Ooh!" Lucy had to bite her lip to keep anymore sounds from coming out. She didn't want to wake Nashi. Natsu sucked, swirled, and nipped at Lucy's breast as if he couldn't get enough of her taste or smell. It was like she was his drug, his addiction.

"Aaah, Natsu." Lucy moaned. She couldn't take the pressure that was building up inside of her, she needed Natsu inside of her. She reached down and ripped off his vest. The sensation of his skin, hot and sweaty, under her finger tips was driving her insane, and what he was doing to breast, oh Mavis she knew she was going to explode. "Natsu please," Lucy didn't know what she was begging for she just knew she had to have it. Whatever it was.

Natsu stood up and ripped off his pants. He slid back in between Lucy legs. He looked in her eyes and fell in love all over again. He kissed with so much passion he thought he would faint. Lucy was mush in his arms and loved it. He finally slid into her heat, causing Lucy to accidentally bite Natsu's tongue. He groaned at the pain, pleasure he received from that. Lucy had her nails digging into his back begging him to go harder and faster.

"I'm so close." Lucy moaned.

"Uggh," Natsu grunted, "Lisanna never felt as good as you."

###

**Okay guys chapter is over tell me what you think, and what should happen next. I'm sorry it took so long to upload just internet problems. But anywho tell me what you think and any suggestions you have. Please and thank you. Hope you enjoyed.**


	7. New Beginnings and Old endings

**Hey guys, sorry for updating so late. Its just been a hectic couple of weeks. Anywho I have come up with a ton of ideas about the next chapter and thanks to a few your comments they have inspired me, so here is chapter 7. Please let me know what you think. Thank you :)**

**###**

"Lisanna never felt as good as you." Natsu moaned.

###

Lucy put her hands on Natsu chest and carefully pushed him away from her. She jumped off the counter and started putting on her clothes. She wouldn't look a Natsu.

"I think you should go home." Lucy said still putting on her clothes.

"Why? What happen?...Luce talk to me." Natsu said trying to wrap his arms around Lucy. He was truly confused about what he did.

"We will never get passed this, Natsu. I've tried but it will always be in the back of my mind that you cheated. I will always wonder that if we are together if you are thinking about her instead of me." Lucy said backing away from Natsu.

"So that's it. You're not even going to try, you are just going to give up." Natsu was starting to get irritated, "Luce we have a baby together, we have a past together, we love each other isn't that enough for us still try."

"No Natsu that isn't, you cheated and you lost my trust, I can't ever trust you."

"Yes you can, Luce all I'm asking is that you give us one more try please, Luce I felt like a died painfully 30 times over. I couldn't eat, sleep, think straight, nothing. Luce I just need you to try, please just try, I'm begging you Luce."

Lucy wanted to forgive and forget so bad, but the thought of what he did just made her weary about trusting him again. As Lucy stood there staring into Natsu eyes, she just couldn't help the tears, the only man she would ever love she wouldn't be able to trust him. She wanted to so badly, she just couldn't, no matter how hard she tried.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaahhh." Nashi screamed, "Mommy!" Lucy immediately ran to the back room grabbing her keys, Natsu right on her tale.

Nashi was sweating and crying, "My tummy hurts." Lucy ran to the bed and put her hand on Nashi's forehead.

"Natsu she's burning up." Lucy said, "We need to get her some help."

"We will take her to Fairy Tail, Mira is there."

"Okay." Natsu picked up Nashi and wrapped her in a blanket, then ran as fast as he could out of the apartment and to Fairy Tail.

###

Natsu and Lucy sat outside the Infirmary after Mira had kicked them out for not giving her enough space to work. Lucy was gripping Natsu's hand so hard her knuckles where turning white. She was terrified and confused and anxious, she had no clue what was wrong with her little girl. She laid her head on Natsu's shoulder and for the first time realized he was shaking.

Natsu was lost. He had no clue what was going on. He thought he was going to lose one of the two most important people in his life. He had never been so terrified of anything. Of all the horrible creatures, monster, and people he had faced he had never been more afraid then right now. This knew fear was new to him and he hated it, he hated knowing the amazing life he had helped created is in danger.

Mira walked out of the room, and was immediately bombarded with question after question, "Calm down she is fine." Mira started to speak, "She had a nightmare that caused her to get to excited for her body and started to run a fever. She is perfectly fine."

Natsu let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. Lucy cried happily knowing her baby was ok. "Can we go inside?" Natsu asked Mira.

"I don't see why not. Just keep the noise down she is sleeping." Mira walked down the stairs away from the infirmary.

Natsu and Lucy went in. They watched as their daughter slept, her mouth tilted up in tiny smile. They walked over and stood by her bed looking down on her. She was so beautiful.

As Lucy started to sit down in the chair place by Nashi's bed, Nashi looked up at Lucy, "Mommy please lay with me, you too daddy." Nashi said.

Lucy giggled unsure of how all three of then would fit into such a tiny bed, though Natsu made it work. He laid Nashi on his chest and had Lucy lay down beside him with one arm draped over Nashi, the other draped over Lucy. The three of them fell asleep like that. A long peaceful sleep they all needed.

###

The next day Natsu, Nashi, and Lucy awoke to the sun shinning through the infirmary window. Nashi gave out a cute little yawn and snuggled into Natsu's chest some more, not wanting to move. Lucy sat up and stared at the sight before. Nashi lying on Natsu's chest with a content smile on her face. Natsu, with his arm around his daughter, the other still touching Lucy. She knew she had to at least try and forgive Natsu.

"I absolutely forbid it. NO!" Master yelled from his office.

Lucy ran to the door and opened it to see a now crying Lisanna running away. Lucy looked stunned at hearing Master yell so blatantly at one of his children. She walked into his office, after looking back and seeing a still sleeping peacefully Natsu ad Nashi. She was amazed at how much they could sleep through.

"Master, is everything all right?" Lucy timidly asked.

"Yes, everything is fine." Lucy nodded her head and turned to leave, "Can you please do me a favor Lucy?" Master asked.

"Sure." Lucy said, a bit weary about what Master had to say.

"I know you and Lisanna aren't the best of friends especially after what happen between the two of you, but she is lost and feels alone, please watch out for her. She needs friend who can relate to about being away for so long." Master said. He was truly worried about Lisanna, the girl thinks no one loves her, Master thought.

"No problem, Master." Lucy said walking back to the infirmary. She didn't understand what was going on, but she would ask Lisanna later. Now she just wanted to be with her family. Lucy stopped at that last thought. She had never thought of her, Natsu, and Nashi as a family. She kind of liked the idea, but Natsu still has to prove himself to me, Lucy thought.

As she walked back into the infirmary she saw Natsu playing with Nashi on the bed. She smiled at what she heard.

"You have to learn to control your fire so it only burns what you want it to." Natsu said to Nashi.

"So when you burn down towns and stuff its cause you want it too?" Nashi asked.

"Kind of." Natsu said scratching the back of his head.

"Your daddy's power is crazy strong. Never met a foe he can't beat." Lucy said kissing Nashi's head.

"Does daddy get a good morning kiss?" Nashi said looking at Lucy.

"Umm..." Lucy really did, but didn't want to kiss Natsu.

"Yea Luce do I?" Natsu said with his signature grin.

"Fine, yes daddy gets one." Lucy said quickly kissing Natsu on the top of his head. "Now let's go see if we can get Mira to make us some breakfast." Lucy said grabbing Nashi's hand and heading down the stairs.

"Hey, wait up!" Natsu said running after them.

"Natsu, where were you this morning?" Happy said flying to sit on his head.

"Oh Nashi got sick and we brought her here." Natsu said.

Happy flew down to sit on the bar next to Nashi, "Whats the matter?" Happy asked.

"Mira said it was a bad dream." Nashi told Happy.

"What was it about?" Happy asked.

Lucy and Natsu started to think about it. They had never thought to even ask about her dream. Then Natsu and Lucy looked at Nashi intently also curious as to what brought this on.

"I thought mommy and daddy were mad at me." Nashi was looking down.

"Why would you think that?" Natsu asked.

"You don't want to be a family with me." Nashi said tears in her eyes.

"Sweetie, we are a family, mommy and daddy just want to work some things out first." Lucy said.

Natsu finally saw a silver lining in this messed up reality of him and Lucy. He knew he would have to be on his best behavior, he had to get his Lucy back.

"Natsu?" Lucy said waiving her hand in front of his face. The idiot zoned out again, I wonder what goes on in that head of his. Lucy thought.

"What?" Natsu said remembering there was food in front of him and started shoveling it down. Nashi giggled as her father inhaled plate after plate of food, as her mother scolded Natsu for eating too much too fast, and as Happy flew around the tops of their heads chanting you liiiiiiiike each other. Nashi really did love her family.

"Like old times over here, huh guys?" Erza said walking up to Nashi and picking her up.

"Erza!" Nashi yelled.

"Oh, hey Erza." Lucy said now noticing her presence.

"What? You trying to fight Erza?" Natsu yelled. This stunned everybody in the guild, Natsu hadn't picked a fight in forever.

"Shut-up, Flame brain. She was just saying hi." Gray said walking over to stand next to Erza, Juvia not far behind him.

"What was that ice-princess?" Natsu yelled slamming his head against Gray's.

"If you wanna go hot-head then lets go." Gray yelled back, pushing his head up against Natsu's.

"Both of you cut it out, there is an impressionable young child around." Erza said, easily slamming Natsu and Gray to the ground.

"Aye-sir." Gray and Natsu said, now seeing stars.

The entire guild laughed, happy to see their usually rambunctious friends up to their same old tricks. It really was a sight since it didn't happen often anymore. _With those four back together I'll get twice as much paper work from the council._ Master thought with a sad look on his face.

"Master?...You ok?" Mira asked still smiling at the four of them acting like old friends again. Nashi was now sitting back in Lucy's lap laughing at her daddy with his best friend.

###

"Why not Laxus?" Lisanna yelled at him. Lisanna had taken the advice Cana had gave her. To get over one man she got under another. That man happen to be Laxus. They had been fooling around for a few weeks now, and she wanted to go tell everyone at the guild, so they would let him back in but Laxus didn't want to.

"Because I said so." Laxus was tired of having this argument. He didn't even like Lisanna like that, he was more interested in Mira, but so was Freed. Lisanna was just suppose to be a one time thing, just to have a small piece of Fairy Tail. He missed the guild so much that he kept letting her come back and now she thinks she has feelings for him, but he doesn't have any for her.

"Fine, Master told me no anyway." Lisanna spitefully said to him.

"What? If he said no then why o you keep trying to convince me to go?" Laxus yelled.

"He said no to us being to together not letting you back in." She yelled back.

"Why would you ask him that?" Laxus yelled.

"I thought we were together." Lisanna said.

"Well you thought wrong!" Laxus yelled back.

"I...fine." Lisanna said with tears in her eyes, "Bye".

###

Back at the guild everyone was laughing and having a good time, Natsu and Gray got into fight and Loke even popped into join them, then the rest of the guild joined in. It really was like old times again. All the girls except for Erza who had joined in on the fight where sitting at a table with Nashi.

"When are you do Levy?" Lucy asked

"Any day now, Gajeel is so anxious and overprotective now. Its good to have him leaving me alone for little bit." Levy giggled.

"I bet." Lucy laughed.

"Hey Juvia, what about you and Gray?" Cana said wiggling her eyebrows at Juvia.

"What about us?" Juvia said timidly.

"We all know about what happen that day Lucy moved into the apartment, nobody in the guild even knew you two had moved in together." Cana said.

"Well, it wasn't anyone's business." Juvia said defensively.

"Well I just hope we have more little rugrats running around here soon." Mira said, with hearts in her eyes.

"Hey have any of you seen Lisanna lately?" Lucy asked.

"Now that you mention it I haven't seen her all day." Juvia said thankful for the shift in the conversation.

"Same here, Mira have you talk to her?" Levy said.

"Not since this morning." Mira said. Thought she knew exactly where Lisanna was, even after she told her her feelings about Laxus and this whole situation. Lisanna was growing and Mira knew she would eventually have feelings for someone other than Natsu. Mira just didn't understand why it had to be him of all people.

"Oh!" Levy said.

"What is it?" Lucy asked concerned.

"The baby kicked." Levy said laughing.

"Let me feel!" Gajeel came charging from the cloud of fights, "Wow...we got one tough kid." Gajeel said smiling.

"No way, Nashi can beat your kid easily." Natsu yelled.

"Is that a bet salamander?" Gajeel said his head forced up against Natsu's.

"Its a promise!" yelled Natsu.

"Hahaha" Levy and Lucy laughed knowing they would never let their kids fight.

**###**

**Okay let me know what you think. Please give me some ideas and comment. Hope you enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
